thejayrepublicfandomcom-20200213-history
RJNS Fox (CVN-1)
RJNS''Fox'' (CVN-1), formerly CVA(N)-113, is a nuclear-powered aircraft carrier. Originally built as a Saying Naval vessel in 1964 she was bought by the Jaying government in 2002 as part of its build up of its Naval fleet. Due to decreasing power output by the ships four reactor cores and the inability to re-fuel the reactors again the ship is slated for decommissioning in June of 2012. She is Currently home ported at Port Mal T. Lane. History The Fox was constructed by the Saying government in 1964, she was the first nuclear-powered vessel in the Saying fleet. She spent most of her time docked in port as a training ship. In 2002 she was bought by the Republic of Jay in its attempt to bluster their Navy. Prior to the final switchover to a Jaying crew, Say in attempt to bluster a better relationship with Jay re-fueled the vessels four reactors which were then secretly sealed to prevent them from being re-fueled again when the ten year full cycle came to an end. Due to the secretly sealed reactors the ship is slated for decommissioning in 2012. Commissioning Upon being bought by Jay the Ship was placed in service as its Flag ship Aircraft carrier. During its ten year commission she took part in four wars and seven humanity missions. Decommissioning The Fox will be decommissioned in June of 2012, and its final fate will comedown to the ability to remove the reactors with out extensively damaging the ship. If its able to have its four sealed reactors removed with no major damage to the ship, she will be transferred to the naval academy undertow to be used as a memorial/training ship. Controversy In May of 2002 the Fox was bought by the Jaying government for its own use. Prior to this the ship had been refueled every ten years as required with its next refueling coming up in September of 2002. As part of the deal for the sale of the ship The Jaying Navy would have been responsible for the next re-fuel which they planed to do during the refit that took place after they received control of the vessel. However due to delays the Saying Navy decided to go ahead and re-fuel the ship one last time as a sign of friendship with their former adversary. The re-fuel took place with no problems however during the final close out each reactors lid was sealed to the reactor vessels making it imposable to open and re-fuel the ship after the new fuel's cycle ended in ten years(2012). This was done in attempt to hamper the New Navy's growth. This issue was not discovered for four and half years when plans where being made to create a new carrier class, once it was discovered and it was determined that there would be no way to re-fuel the ship without completely removing the reactors and replacing them it was decided to decommission the ship. Replacement The Fox is set to be replaced by the ''RJNS Republic'' which is set to be Commissioned in 2013 after the Fox is decommissioned.